fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Haemophagic Demon Tree
|quotes = "..." |image1 = Haemophagic_Demon_Tree.png |gender = Unknown |species = Mutant tree |eye_colour = N/A |date_of_birth = 2017 |place_of_birth = Earth (Universe 1996) |aliases = Blood Bubble Bush, Blood Bubble Tree |friends = N/A |enemies = Anything that has blood |designs = ShodaiSanguis |universe = Universe 1996 |roar= TBA}} The Haemophagic Demon Tree (Binomial name Sanguis arbor) is a mutant tree native to Earth in Universe 1996 created by KoopaGalaxain. Highly aggressive, research on this new species of plant is extremely difficult to obtain. Appearance The Haemophagic Demon tree takes on characteristics relevant to modern plants, but bears bizarre structures that don't resemble those present on any living or extinct plant. Exactly how the plant photosynthesizes is unknown, as it lacks any leaves. It is currently believed that the plant's green skin contains chloroplasts responsible for producing glucose. A set of eight red 'pods' dominate what appears to be the tree's crown. These eight pods are connected by a series of green branches, although the center two pods lack a central horizontal connection. These pods are the tree's fruit. In preliminary experiments, removing a single pod resulted in a highly aggressive response towards all researchers present, resulting in several deaths. The removal of the pod resulted in red fluid being released; this fluid was later identified as human blood. The pod however was successfully salvaged, and appears to be highly delicate; The slightest amount of pressure from a surgical scalpel caused it to rupture, releasing liquid identified as blood plasma from an indiscernible number of species. As a result of this, the plant has been nicknamed the 'Blood Bubble Tree' by some researchers. At the tip of the tree's crown is a bark-covered 'drill'. Although this organ is incapable of rotation on its own, it assists the plant's burrowing abilities. Haemophagic Demon Trees can grow to a great height by extending themselves below the ground; the portion of the plant seen above ground is often approximately one tenth of the plant's actual height. The tallest specimen discovered measured 250 metres tall from its roots to the top of its crown. Haemophagic Demon Trees express incredible strength and speed, and attack by stabbing threats with two bark-covered spines towards the lower half of the plant. The plant appears to focus entirely on consuming the blood from those it kills, not consuming any tissue from its prey. The blood consumed then becomes incorporated into the tree's fruit, which grow at a rate of one per four days. Average fruit size ranges from 1 metre across to four metres across. If alarmed or threatened, the Haemophagic Demon Tree unleashes a vicious screech capable of deafening all individuals not wearing sufficient ear protection in a 100 metre radius. If fully unearthed, the plant is able to move by use of four large and thick roots, attaining speeds of up to 30 mph at a full sprint. Haemophagic Demon Trees have a shambling gait when running which is reminiscent of an elephant's gallop. History In 2017, the appearance of the Haemophagic Demon Trees in South Africa sent the already-strained world into a crisis. The Commonwealth nation was being devastated by the plants and their seemingly-endless power. A battle staged between the hulking plants and the military forces of the UK, Australia, South Africa and Canada was ultimately fruitless, as the forces were decimated by the trees, who simply saw the attackers as more food for their insatiable blood hunger. As the trees propagated and began to spread across the surface of the Earth, all hope seemed lost against the constant marches of the demonic foliage. Then suddenly, without warning, the ocean shook violently, and the roars of an all too familiar creature bellowed across the Pacific Ocean. Thought to be just a legend, the king had returned... Abilities *'Deafening Screech': A Haemophagic Demon Tree can unleash a deafening screech when threatened or alarmed. *'Spines': To attack foes or consume the blood of its prey, a Haemophagic Demon Tree uses two bark-covered spines. These spines are hollow, allowing for the consumption of blood. *'Burrowing': By rotating at high speed, a Haemophagic Demon Tree is capable of forcing its stationary bark drill to burrow through the ground. Weaknesses Currently, the only weapon that appears to be effective against Haemophagic Demon Trees is fire, either started by natural or artificial means. Removing fruit from a Haemophagic Demon Tree also seems to cause the plant pain, but the aggressive response the tree exhibits means that this strategy rarely works. Trivia *The Haemophagic Demon Tree is based on the Blood Bubble Bushes from Junji Ito's short story of the same name. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Universe 1996